The present invention relates to a light for use on the end of a fishing rod.
When fishing at night, it is often very difficult to see the end of the fishing rod. Therefore, it is necessary for the fisherman to continually hold the rod in order to detect when a fish starts bumping the bait or strikes. Sometimes the fish will bump the bait or tug on it before striking and the fisherman wants to be prepared to set the hook. The fisherman cannot put his rod down or set it in a holder and relax, because he does not want to lose the opportunity to catch the fish.
Also, baiting a hook with live bait or affixing an artificial lure to the small snap clasp of a leader at night is a problem. The fisherman usually uses a normal size flashlight and tucks it in one armpit while trying to accomplish this task with his hands. This is cumbersome and it is difficult to keep the flashlight positioned properly while handling the bait or the lure.